


Adventures in Hero-Sitting

by arora_kayd, losty (orphan_account)



Series: Mute!Link [5]
Category: Legend of Zelda: The Ocarina of Time
Genre: Accidental Drug Use, Fluff, Gen, Humor, M/M, Stoned!Link
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-02
Updated: 2013-06-02
Packaged: 2017-12-13 17:35:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/826958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arora_kayd/pseuds/arora_kayd, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/losty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Link's disregard for common sense when his life isn't being actively threatened is going to put Sheik in an early grave.</p><p>Or, Why You Shouldn't Just Go About Eating Random Plants: A Cautionary Tale.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adventures in Hero-Sitting

**Author's Note:**

> Co-Written with the loverly Losty (who you can find on [Tumblr](http://comebelost.tumblr.com) now!).
> 
> We started talking over Skype about text messages from Zack and Reno (from FFVII) and then eventually ended up on various characters reactions to getting high on pot and then this happened.
> 
> Jokingly titled "High-lian"

He didn't mean to eat the strange plant. It had mostly happened by accident, and it was only later, when the side effects kicked in, that he realized why Sheik had groaned so loudly.

Everything swam together pleasantly. And he was so hungry. When was the last time he'd eaten something? Link gestured his stomach's complaints to Sheik, suggesting they go into the main square but Sheik was resistant.

It was rude, really. Link had offered to pay. Sheik was sighing for some reason. Clearly he didn't understand the severity of the situation.

Link continued to plead, draping himself dramatically across Sheik's back (weak with hunger, he claimed).

Sheik sighed again, and looked away from Link's signing. Link pouted.

It was a bit pathetic, really. The Hero of Time, reduced to puppy-eyes. Sheik finally gave in, determined to save some of Link's dignity, though the latter probably couldn't care less at the moment.

They'd barely passed the guard house on the way to the tavern when Link veered off course.

He could hear Sheik cursing, but the dog looked LOST. It needed Link's help.

Link began to sign as much to Sheik when he came near, but then the dog rolled onto it's back and Link couldn't help but rub what had to be the softest belly ever.

Sheik feared it would continue indefinitely, so he prompted Link about getting food again. Link's head snapped up to look at him before nodding eagerly. With the dog apparently forgotten just as quickly as it was noticed, Sheik and Link set off to the tavern once more before there came on ominous clucking noise from above them.

Grendel, Link's Cucco nemesis, was perched on the roof on a nearby building.

Sheik sighed one again, resigned to yet another epic battle of wits between the two, when he was startled by a noise from Link. He started in disbelief. Was Link crying? It took a long moment for him to shake off his shock and realize Link was signing at the bird.

“I'm sorry!"

"I just want to be friends!"

"I didn't mean to harass your cousins when I was little!"

"It was fun!"

"And I needed their help!"

"Come here! Let me hug you!"

Despite Link's apparent change of heart, Sheik stood ready. This would get bloody fast. 

Thankfully, Grendel was either just confused by Link's actions, or didn't feel like wasting his time with the Hero tonight and he fluttered off. Sheik sagged in relief, but Link let out another sob.

"Come back! I love you!"

Sheik felt like beating his head against the nearest wall. Instead, he grabbed Link's arm and dragged him all the way inside the tavern, sat him in a chair, and went to get food.

By the time he returned, Link had already wandered off.

Sheik finally spotted him across the room, staring fixedly at a tapestry, his lips parted as though he'd never seen anything like it. He huffed in continued exasperation, his hands both holding plates piled high with food.

Link's blotchy face split into a wide grin at the sight. Link plopped himself down at the nearest table and began to shovel in food while at the same time trying to sign his love of said food, the cook, the tavern and Sheik himself.

Sheik sat beside him, picking resignedly at his own plate. He thought seriously about getting the Hero a leash. He batted Link's hand away when he tried to steal from Sheik's plate, but offered to get Link more food when he saw the look of hurt on the other's face.

When Link had inhaled his second helping, and had given due consideration to a third, Sheik dragged him outside. He couldn't risk putting Link on Epona, not in the state he was in, but he got him out to the meadow nevertheless. Link sank down onto the grass and giggled silently at the sensation of grass against his skin. He rolled.

Epona, unperturbed by her rider's actions, joined in the rolling, causing Link to giggle harder, and even Sheik allowed a small smile.

Eventually Link flopped his way back to Sheik, who had built a small fire as the light had faded. He snuggled his head onto Sheik's lap, certain the nothing in his life had been as comfortable as Sheik's thigh was at that moment, and sighed in contentment.

Sheik looked down and smirked; Link had bits of dead grass all over him and tangled in his hair. He plucked the hat off and gave it a few shakes before folding it and placing it in one of the near-by packs.  
Sheik then set about plucking the grass from Link's hair and, when that was finished, running his hands through to remove the tangles.

Link all but purred. He flipped over when Sheik prompted and nuzzled deeper into the crease between Sheik's thigh and torso.

"You're the best" Link signed, movements lazy.

"And you're really strong."

"And so pretty."

Sheik thought he took exception to "pretty", but wasn't going to argue it at the moment. He just huffed out a laugh, half pushed, half dragged Link onto the bed rolls he had set out earlier. Link didn't protest the move until Sheik pulled away to add more wood to the fire and he made grabby hands until Sheik laid down next to him. Link threw himself half over Sheik, wiggling until he found the perfect spot.

Sheik's hand found its way back into Link's hair and he began idly stroking his head. Link grinned, placed a small kiss to the closest part of Sheik he could reach (a collar bone), before he all but melted against him and promptly fell asleep.

Sheik placed his own kiss to the top of Link's head, grateful that Link had been granted one more careless day before drifting off himself.

In the morning, he was vastly humiliated, and begged Sheik to never talk about the incident again.

**Author's Note:**

> Me: Oh snap. We forgot about Navi! Maybe she ate some too and passed out right away XD
> 
> Me: Navi is just pissed she missed it.  
> Me: And Link is extra spiteful towards Grendel the next time they meet just to make up for it.  
> Me: Sheik, of course, teases him anyway.  
> Anna: heeeee  
> Me: He just likes to watch Link flail when he threatens to mention it (the fact that Sheik can't actually speak Hylian and therefore technically can't tell anyone escapes Link's memory in the panic of the moment)


End file.
